One Shot
by Chaosinchains91
Summary: Klaus calls in a favor from one of his contacts, a witch he saved in the past. When she comes at his request, he is taken aback by the strong young woman she has become. As the threat of Silas draws nearer everyone is on edge. He asks her to stay and she does. People will do anything for the one they love... Klas/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**One Shot**_

The text came at 5 a.m. on the dot, the phone practically vibrating right off the edge of the nightstand, the ringtone of Five Finger Death Punch's rendition of 'Bad Company' playing throughout the otherwise quiet bedroom. Groaning under a pile of pillows and blankets, the young woman stirred and hugged the pillow closer to her ear to blot out the unwelcome noise. She had almost succeeded in going back to sleep when the damned contraption vibrated and rang again. Another bloody text message! Muttering under her breath, the woman shifted the pillows and blankets off of her and blindly reached for the cellphone. After knocking it off the nightstand, she cursed and leaned over to reach it. Sliding it open, she touched her screen when it said '2 Unread Messages.'

The message was simple and to the point, and utterly bossy. _'New developments have occurred. Meet me in Mystic Falls, Virginia 145 Noble Drive. 2 p.m. Leave immediately.-K.'_ Chortling to herself, she rolled her eyes mocking the message. "Leave immediately, yeah right! Not even a 'good morning' or a 'happy birthday', damned bossy Original!" She muttered to herself, getting back into bed. It was her twenty- second birthday and she knew that no one here would know about it, because she hadn't told anyone here. Ever since her ex coven leader had been killed, she had been on the run. She had refused to alter her appearance completely, just little touches here and there. Her long wavy light brown hair that used to brush her lower back now went barely past her shoulders with long layers and loose waves. She had ditched the eye glasses and opted for a spell that made her vision 20/20. She now dressed in clothes that accentuated her curvy figure. She had learned to run in any shoe, though she preferred something with a little added height to her 5'3 frame.

Briefly, she entertained the idea of going to the meeting to see what the Original wanted. He had been the reason she had lived after all, and she knew she did owe him a debt. He had not seen her since she had done her mini makeover. Would he appreciate her new look? Or would he ignore it like he ignored everything else about her? Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, yawning. Suddenly, she sat straight up in bed, phone in hand. She had only read the first message and he had left two. "Probably more bossiness." She muttered, opening it anyway. What she read made her smile softly. _'Happy Birthday Calia, I look forward to seeing you again. –Klaus.' _Blushing lightly as she imagined the way her name sounded on his lips, she sighed dreamily. Looking around the room at nothing in particular, she slid out of bed. "I could use a road trip."

The drive didn't take too long, only a couple of hours once she had showered, dressed, and packed. She had packed enough clothes, supplies, and her pet and familiar, a cat named Solstice, for a month at least. If Klaus wanted her help with something, than she knew better than to expect to be home any time soon. She would be staying with him, which was the least he could do for his random and semi-rude summons of her. She had stopped at a coffee shop on the outskirts of town to grab a quick bite to eat and then she was on her way. Thanks to a small spell she had learned, she did not have to worry about stopping at red lights or watching her speed the whole drive up to Mystic Falls. Police would not notice the dark purple Mazda RX-8 speeding past them, there was a glamour placed on the car. All they would see would be a run of the mill sedan cruising along at the proper speed. She told herself that she wasn't rushing there to please him. That she did not want to see him. That her heart was simply racing due to the speed and the caffeine buzz she had inflicted upon herself. She knew she was lying. She shouldn't have been looking forward to being in his disconcerting presence once more, but she was.

The last time she had seen him, he had snuck into her small house in the small, quiet North Carolina town she had chosen to hide herself in. He had needed her to find a rare text on some subject about ancient times and Silas for his brother Kol. She had done so quickly, afraid of what would happen if she kept in his company. Could you call feelings for a thousand year old hybrid truly a crush? She didn't know. But she knew that this time, things would be different. Being on the run had changed her for the better. She was more confident and comfortable in her own skin now. If Klaus was expecting a docile woman that would quietly do whatever he said without question, then he was going to be in for a wakeup call.

It was still early morning when she finally pulled into the town of Mystic Falls, most of the streets empty and all the houses and businesses still quiet and just opening their doors in preparation for the customers to come. Since she still had a few hours before she had to meet with Klaus, she decided to drive around and get acclimated with the area. After an hour of driving around, she had decided two things: the area was gorgeous out here and she was bored out of her mind. Parking her car in the downtown area, she decided to do a little window shopping and then get some lunch at a restaurant that looked promising. 'The Mystic Grille" it was named, and since she could feel the positive vibe of the place, she decided she would check it out. Solstice was sound asleep in his carrier that to the untrained eye looked like a rather large handbag.

After she had browsed through all the shops that the town had to offer, she decided to grab lunch and scope out the townspeople and see if she could see any of the major players Klaus had told her about. The Grille had been noisy and bustling with activity when she walked in, unaware of the pair of blue eyes watching her every move from the bar. Smiling as the waitress told her "Sit anywhere you like hun," she made her way over to the bar and sat down, gently setting her bag on the floor next to her. Aware of her unusual eye color, she opted to keep her sunglasses on, for now. Smiling when the cute blonde bartender handed her a menu, she crossed her legs and browsed through her selections.

On the end of the bar, Damon Salvatore discreetly signaled to Matt to come over to him. Since Elena was still her cold, emotionless and humanity switch turned off self and Stefan had decided to get his own life, with Rebekah, no less, he was quite bored. Occasionally, he and Klaus would meet here and drink and discuss things, but even the sometimes evil big bad hybrid had been busy today. Caroline was busy planning another formal event coming up, prom and the near massacre Elena had started had been bad enough for him, thank you very much. But no, Mystic Falls needed some formal dance for all of the townies to celebrate the coming of summer or something or other of that nature. And besides, he really doubted that spending time with him was her idea of a good idea. Yes, he felt terrible about what he had done to her when she was still human, and he was still evil, but he doubted that she would ever really forgive him, or be over it. And he really didn't blame her. Man he had been a dick back then! Well, he knew he still was at times, but he liked to think that he was getting better. Bonnie was still under the influence of Silas and damned close to giving in fully to the seductive power of Expression. So she obviously was out for drinking buddy material. Jeremy Gilbert was gone, and Alaric…well there were days that he really missed his old friend. This was one of these refilled his glass of brandy and looked up as Damon whispered to him. "Who is that? Never seen her around before." Matt smiled as the strange woman in question signaled him over. "No idea but I intend to find out." He whispered back before he made his way over to her.

Calia smiled warmly at the bartender who had given her the menu. After giving him her order of a BLT, fries, and a Coke, she had handed him a generous tip. "Hi I'm Matt." Matt introduced himself, in hopes that the woman would do the same. She smiled and took his hand shaking it. "Calia." She replied, smiling at him. She knew that he was curious about her, but she didn't mind. If some strange woman had come into the small North Carolinian town that she was living in still wearing her sunglasses in the darkened grill like she was, she knew there would be whispers about who she was, and what she was there for. "I'm in town for a while, visiting an old friend of mine." She supplied, pretending not to notice when his eyes lit up excitedly. "Oh, well I sure hope you enjoy your stay here." Matt replied, "I'll just go bring your order to the kitchen." And with that he was gone.

Damon grinned as Matt reported back to him about the woman. "Her name is Calia, don't know her last name yet, no reason to see her I.D. She only ordered a coke, not alcohol. She's here for a while visiting an old friend she says, and she is one hell of a tipper. Get a few more customers like her around here and I'll be able to afford college!"Matt grinned joking. Damon rolled his eyes at his friend. "Oh please, I tip you just fine." Matt rolled his eyes this time, walking into the kitchen. "Yeah, right!" He said quietly, even though he knew that Damon's vampire hearing would pick up on it. Deciding on a plan to get close to her, he picked his drink up and sat down next to her. He could get information out of her, he just needed her to take those damn sunglasses off!


	2. Author's Note

**Seriously?! Not one single review on this story? Need at least one to know whether I should keep going or just give up on this one! Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two:**_

Calia looked over at the handsome man who slid down from his stool at the end of the bar to sit next to her. He was grinning at her in a way that she could tell he was used to getting his own way. He had blue eyes and black hair and judging by the large ring encrusted with monogrammed letters on his middle finger, she figured he was a vampire. Smiling at Matt as he placed the order in front of her, she took a bite of the sandwich and sighed in bliss. "I don't want to seem rude, but I've never seen you around here before. I'm Damon Salvatore, and you are?" Calia took a sip of her Coke and then set it down back on the counter.

"Calia Sicero. And I'm here just visiting for a while." Realizing her sunglasses had slipped a bit, she fixed them firmly. Noticing Damon looking at them curiously, she pointed to her eyes. "Just had that laser eye procedure, still have to be careful with my eyes still." She fibbed smoothly. Finishing her order, she checked her watch seeing that it was almost time to meet with Klaus. Sliding off her stool, she left another tip on the bar for Matt. "It was delicious. Well, I've gotta go. See you around maybe, guys." Bending down, she retrieved her bag with Solstice still snoozing in it, and walked out of the establishment.

The address Klaus had given her to meet with him was not an easy place to find. She had driven past it twice before she finally found the road sign, painted on a weathered old white fence post, no less. The brand new green street sign on the same street proclaimed it to be Lockwood Memorial Drive, no wonder she had missed it! She parked her car as close as she could to the meeting place, just in case he wanted to get started immediately, which undoubtedly he would. The area where he had chosen to meet with her was strangely empty of other people even though there was a small park, cobblestone squares, and a large stone fountain in the middle of it all, commanding attention immediately. Benches were angled so wherever one sat, the fountain would be in their viewpoint. Walking towards the fountain curiously, she ran her fingers over a brass memorial plate on one side of the fountain. "Dedicated to the memory of Carol Lockwood." She read softly, gasping when she felt the chill of death when her fingers brushed over the name. The woman had died in this very fountain.

She was still staring at the name, when Klaus came up behind her.

"Yes, definitely not one of my best moments." He said softly next to her ear which made her squeak and spin around to face him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She reprimanded him, crossing her arms over her chest, to hide the beating of her heart, which was going double time at seeing him again. Running her hands through her hair, she took off her sunglasses and looked into his blue eyes. "Sorry, I thought you said you were able to sense me." Klaus replied, looking at the witch. A lot had changed about her since he'd last seen her. Her hair was shorter, he liked the way it moved with her, the glasses that had hid those intriguing color eyes were gone, and she no longer dressed like a woman ashamed of her body. He had not realized he had been checking her out until he heard her clear her throat in amusement. "Please tell me you did not text me at five in the morning just to ogle me."A flirtatious smile graced her lips. "If so I would have been glad to have sent you a picture. Now, let's get down to business." Calia said before she walked off to sit on a bench, crossing her legs and tapping her dark red nails on her thigh waiting for Klaus to catch up. It didn't take long for him to sit next to her and put his hand on her thigh, stopping her tapping fingers. "I need you to bring my brother Kol back. I know you can do it, he was right about everything and we need him back so he can help bring the Bennet witch back to the good side. Silas has risen and he seeks to obliterate the other side, and the world will be thrown into chaos if that happens. Bonnie Bennet, descendant of Ayanna and Qetsyiah, has fallen under the power of Expression, and I know you, me, and Kol can bring her back from it. Please, I need your help. I promise not to tell anyone you're from Silas's bloodline." He took her trembling hand in his, looking deep into her lilac eyes. She gasped at the honesty she saw staring back at her. Blinking her eyes, to break the spell he was casting on her, she licked her lips nervously, an action she didn't even notice Klaus watch with interest. "Wow. You didn't even pretend to threaten me this time." She sighed, looking around the town, before turning back to him. "I'll do it, but it's going to take time, I've got to collect enough energy to bring his soul and his body back. Give me until the full moon, in one week to prepare. After he's risen..Kol will need a lot of blood to recover from his wounds that killed him. He cannot take a life for one week, so you'll need to stock up on blood bags and alcohol to curb the cravings." She bit herb bottom lip distractedly. "Obviously, we need a cover story for why I'm really here; we don't need anyone trying to stop me. I'll be too weak to defend myself during and after the spell is complete." She leaned back against the bench, tapping her nails against her chin in thought.

Klaus grinned wickedly at her. "Already one step ahead of you love, I've let Tyler Lockwood come back here, so Caroline will not suspect us. I'll simply tell everyone that you're an old flame of mine. Tonight, we will go to the Grille to eat and play a few rounds of pool, start the rumors going. And tomorrow night, is the Masquerade party, which we will be attending together. We'll dance a little closer than we should and pretend to sneak off, and let the townspeople take it from there." Klaus grinned at Calia's expression. "Wow. That's brilliant. But how am I supposed to find a mask, dress, and shoes by tomorrow night?! I imagine the dress shops here are practically empty by now." She raised an eyebrow at Klaus's soft chuckle. "Actually, I have just the thing at home waiting for you."Taking the hand he offered in hers, she followed him out of the square, muttering. "Better not be pink."

After driving the both of them in her car to his mansion, then entire time, he making fun of her interior's color scheme ("Lime green, really?"), Calia unpacked her bags, fed Solstice, showered, and got ready for the phony 'first date' that night. She chose a dark purple satin corset over tight jeans, making sure that her scar on her lower back would not show at all when she bent over to take shots during pool, her hair down and tousled, smoky eye shadow highlighting her light purple eyes, flirty wedges with dark purple ribbons, and an amethyst crystal hanging on a delicate silver chain and hoop earrings. Swiping a bit of pink gloss over her lips, she looked at the finished product in the mirror. "Hmm, I'd do me." She whispered, rolling her eyes at herself before shoving her phone, keys, and other essentials into a small black lace clutch. She walked over to Klaus's room and knocked on his door lightly, shifting from foot to foot until he answered her. She did a slow spin, letting him see her. "What do you think rumor mill worthy?" She asked him, fidgeting with her clutch. He grinned at her, buttoning his black dress shirt before grabbing a leather jacket. "We'll definitely be attracting attention tonight." Taking his hand in hers once more, they were off on their little ruse.


End file.
